


The chosen schools

by PuddyKatz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boarding school of sorts, Cute lovey stuff, Fluff, I love drama so there might be some of that, I wanted magic so ya there will some, Kinda, M/M, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Yuuri is a beautiful katsudon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddyKatz/pseuds/PuddyKatz
Summary: It got real a lot faster then Yuuri thought it would. He was born with a soul mark and as an omega, both rare occurrences by themselves. So technically he's a freak of nature, now this too?! No one ever told him about this.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shone beautifully somewhere, but just not there. It was a dreary and cold day, the clouds bunched together in an angry army of condensation. Threatening those under it with the high probability of releasing freezing rain. On days like this Yuuri would prefer staying inside in the warmth of his Osen, but he had school and things to do after school for his mother. For now, Yuuri will watch the clouds outside his classroom window as they crawl and twist angerly. If he had any artistic talent, Yuuri might be inclined to try and paint such a spectacle. His chin rested on his hand pushing out his round cheeks and his glasses dug into his cheeks in a way he could only assume was not flattering, his fingers drummed randomly on his upper lip. The teacher droned on about the lesson only half the class was paying attention too. In a small town like Hatsetsu, everyone knew everyone. The school was meager in students, and friends were close, of course, that meant getting into a friend group was hard, nearly imposable for new people or outcasts much like Yuuri. He gave up on the friend thing years ago, next year he'll be in high school then his life will begin. He'll get out of this prison of fake smiles and compliments. People trying to get close to him because of the mark and its benefits, or people ignoring him because of the consequences it brings. The school of the chosen is where he's going next year, he was born with a mark indicating he has a soulmate. All his life he's been coddled by adults, given the special treatment, and gotten anything he asked for, but Yuuri's resented for it. Marks are rare, soulmates are rare, omegas are rare, male omegas are rare, Yuuri was rare. And as such highly protected and valued, so they say.

Yuuri was the freak of nature in Hasetsu, despised by the kids, adored by the parents, and awed by the world. Never once was Yuuri just Yuuri, a little boy with the kindest heart. He was just too special to be anything but Yuuri, everyone listened but no one ever paid attention. But when he started dancing and skating he was telling a story that people had to watch, had to pay attention too. He spent most of his time after school in practice, having time to get all his homework done in the class that was dedicated to teaching him about second genders. When he presented as an omega at eight he was taught secondary gender rules and laws, though most of it came easily to him being an omega and all that.

All humans have a second gender, Alpha, Beta, Omega, main population is Beta. Leaving alphas as the hierarchy and omegas as prized sought after by the rich and wealthy, or crooked and wicked. If a kid was born with a mark indicating they had a soulmate they were to go to a certain high school. A boarding school of sorts, many of them spread over all over the world. The schools of the chosen, one of them in Boston Massachusetts, USA, it was the one Yuuri had chosen to go to. Once this year of school ended he would be packing his things and heading for America. Something he has been nervous and excited about his whole life. A couple of years ago before entering middle school, his parents deemed him old enough to know about the chosen schools and it wasn't till a couple months ago that he submitted his application to Boston. He was so excited when he found out that he was excepted but the closer the date the more nervous he got. 

It was about the early evening when he started to head home from the errands he was running for his mother. The wind had picked up and was blowing the droplets of freezing rain around, soon the sky would open and let an on slot of rain pelt the town. Yuuri wasn't to bothered by the rain and its cold temperatures, he's never been very affected by it in the past before either. The Ice Castle was a perfect temperature for him while his friend Yuuki would shiver in a long sleeve shirt. It wasn't till his clothes got wet that the cold started to really get to him and sent shivers through his limbs. It was dark because of the grey clouds overhead and the rain made it even harder to see, with these factors added up Yuuri couldn't really blame the driver of the car that skidding off the road and spun toward him sideways, nor could he blame the car from giving him nowhere to go but over the railing on the bridge into the ice-cold river underneath.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri starred up at the surface of the water as rain plummeted into the water then disappear. He knew he was underwater and that he needed to breath but he could bring himself to care. He knew he was sinking slowly to the bottom but again, he didn't care. He was so calm and warm even in the freezing water. He didn't know what motivated him to actually move and breach the surface, maybe the burning of his lungs, but she took needy gulps of air. His chest shook in pain with the inhales. He sluggishly waded his way through the water to the side of the river.

The rain pounded onto Yuuri's back and the pedals at the bank of the river dug into his knees through his uniform pants. He gasped and coughed into the grass that grows through the dirt and pedals. The heavy sound of rain faded into white noise. Yuuri stared blankly at the ground in shock at the outcome of what just happened. His arms gave out and he had just enough time to twist and land on his side before getting a face full of rocks. His breathing steading but he didn't move. Much like when he was in the water he has no desire to move.

The frost crawling across the rough surface was reacting the adrenalin in his veins so it was slowing in its spreading from his body. The rain was making it hard to keep his eyes open so he didn't know when the ice stopped and he didn't care either. The faint sounds of sirens were the only thing that broke through the roar of the rain. His parents were going to be worried. His dog is going to be waiting for him. His homework isn't done yet. Oh, wait he finished all the important stuff the rest was undoubtedly at the bottom of the river. He was too tired to really care about any of those things, well maybe he cared about his parents worrying, and his dog. Water was falling into his ear and it was going to give him an ear infection if he didn't get up soon. With a noise of exertion, he rolled onto his stomach lifting his chin to avoid the ground. He took a deep breath and a second to position his hand flat against the ground and he pushed up. His arms shook all the way up and for a second he thought he was going to fall again but he made it onto his knees and from there it was just gaining his footing and pushing on his knees to stand upright. His shoulders sagged and his breath left cold puffs against the black backdrop of the night.

His eyes shifted half-lidded toward the bridge but all he could make out was the floating light show of law enforcement vehicles. He looked away lazily, turning back to the next obstacle in his way. A hill, it was steep enough to make it hard to climb in the dark, in the rain, and half drowned. If it wasn't a school night Yuuri might have just said fuck it and slept on the bank. His first step was a lot better than his second but his third caught him before the ground did. His hands landed on the incline and he started to climb. His body dragged up the hill and a foot from it when he reached the top on his hands and knees. He got his footing again and pushed into standing, his eyelids gave up on him and the barley let light in let alone any kind of shape. The rain made it impossible to see anyway so he just opened his eyes every once in a while to make sure he wasn't going to run into something or walk into the street.

He thanked whatever deity there was that the bridge wasn't more than a 5 minute run from his house making a 7-minute walk and a 10-minute shuffle. When he slumped against his door and opened it barely catching himself before he fell onto the puppy that sat loyally by the entrance.

"Vicchan" Yuri slurred in greeting the soggy shoes that clung onto him through all that landed by the pup in a puddle. His mom was going to be mad about that but now that warm air had hit his chilled body he was about to collapse the only thing that stopped him was his mother's worried expression when she came to greet him.

"Yuuri honey what happened?" She gasped coming up to cup his chilled cheeks.

"I slipped on some ice on the bridge and dropped my backpack and glasses into the river." It wasn't the best excuse but it wasn't bad for right on the spot.

"Oh, Yuuri." She sighed gently, her eyebrows still frowned in concern. "Let's get you dried off and I'll make you some tea to warm you inside and out." She ushered him into the house sat him at the dining table where the air was warmest. He left puddles everywhere he went but she didn't seem to mind.

"Mama you know i don't need to be warmed up on the inside. I never was and never will be. Im frozen to the bone." He hugged the towel that she placed on his shoulders tighter around his body giving him some comfort, like a comfort blanket. He had one of those when he was younger. Unlike most little kids he didn't name it Blankie. He named it Viktor. Yuuri was never sure why that name stuck with him, it just feels like a whisper in the back of his head, a comfort. So what better name to name a comfort blanket? Then years later a dog.

"Of course i know that honey. I've known that since the day you wore born and felt cold to the touch even after we wrapped you in fuzzy blankets and held you close to my chest. Or that time you got so excited about the snow when you were 3 that in the middle of me changing you-you ran out the door and rolled around in nothing but pajama pants. I about near had a heart attack but you didn't seem fazed by the cold at all. When you fell in love with ice skating that mark made a lot more sense." She spoke of him with such fondness that it warmed Yuuri on the inside more than tea ever could. If Yuuri was anyone else. He would be dead right now. If he didn't have his ice. He'd be dead right now. If he had died... So would his other half.

That scared Yuuri more than the whole car and bridge thing. The thought of someone dying because he wasn't careful. They never saw it coming, because how could they? If Yuuri died because they died, well he can't say that he was okay with it, but he wasn't 'not' okay with it. If his other half dead then Yuuri guessed he would just follow and he didn't have any worrying thoughts about it. It didn't scare him as much as he thought it should.

"Thank you, mama." He smiled at her, eyes glistening with love and exhaustion. She smiled back rubbing a hand through his wet hair then cupped his face once more, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Go take a warm bath and head to bed you look exhausted." She had another thought while Yuuri was standing."You can use Mari's old backpack and I'll give you some money to get a new one tomorrow. If you don't feel up to it honey you don't have to go to school. I'll tell the school your sick." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and shooed him off.

"Thank you, mama, goodnight."

"Goodnight Yuuri" She stared longingly at her youngest as he stumbled away half asleep. She was going to miss him.

 

His dreams rarely left Yuuri breathless. He rarely had nightmares or exciting dreams that made his heart pound. Maybe it was the fact that he could have died on that bridge, but his dream was much colder than normal. That night he was on the ice like most nights when this happened, he was just there, but the fog the swirled close to the ice was thicker this time. The air was still and almost seemed to retreat from some sort of event that was bound to take place. Normally Yuuri would open his eyes to a wide plan of ice and he would skate lazily with a calm smile and genital scrapes of his skates echoing into the open. There was never any walls never any imperfections in the ice, no one else. Just him, his skates, and his ice.

He would subconsciously skate the same pattern on his arm. But tonight was different, it was so faint but the echoing of blades on the ice was coming from far off in all directions. He wasn't alone. Someone was in his metaphorical happy place and they were skating on his ice! He looked around him but the fog on the ice rolled over itself to make it's self taller and made it impossible for Yuuri to see more than five feet ahead of him. The clicks and scrapes were slow and lazy much like when he skated here. His heart had started to beat faster, all the horrible scenarios or possible perpetrators flow through his mind and added to the sinking feeling in his chest. It was through his panic that he finally realized that the sound was getting louder, the clicking of skates. It, them, the person, was getting closer. The fog to his right started to shift and move like the wind was moving over there, or something was moving over there.

Yuuri's skin covered in goosebumps and he started to sweat even in the freezing temperature of his dream world. In a panicked last resort, his body jerked awake.

He was starring up at his ceiling, his back hot and his body sluggish in its attempts to wake up with the adrenalin searing his veins. He swallowed thickly, his eyes darting around in the dark but he didn't move an inch, looking for shadows or faces in the dark. There was none but that didn't stop his mind from thinking there was something there. Trying to act as though he wasn't onto the spirits in his room he rolled over nonchalant to check the time on his alarm clock.

5:47

Well, there was no point in going to sleep but there was no point in getting up either. So he rolled back onto his back thinking of what he could do before he had to get up for school. His phone was in his backpack now probably at the bottom of the river or going on a really slow adventure, so he can't occupy his time with his phone. He just blinked blurrily up at the ceiling, still wary of shadows, the pile of close in the corn almost gave him a heart attack it looked so much like a little girl laying there watching him. He made a plan to kick it up a bit when he finally got the courage to get up.

He remembered he also lost his glasses in the river and even though that sucked it gave him something to do now before school. He had to find his old pair. They were big rimmed in bright blue. He, again acting nonchalant, strolled over to the light switch in fast but not too fast steps. When the lights flicked on his heart gave a relived beat at having made it to the light without being eaten by a demon. He gave one more scan with his distorted vision before setting out to looking through some drawers. He finally found them in a box in the top of his closet. It wasn't till he had a stack of new schools supplies he found in his search for his glasses that he remembered he had to get his sister's old backpack too. At this point Yuuri debated not going, he was super tired and his backpack was at the bottom of a river. It was Friday and he didn't have any tests or anything today. So he gave his room one more look over before pursing his lips and turned off the lights again.

School wasn't that important anyway, he knows all the material and he was leaving in a couple of months so it didn't matter too much. The sun had started to come up so the room wasn't as dark as before, it was bathed in a soft blue just barely lighter than before but it made Yuuri feel better to have even a little amount of light. He sat on the edge of his bed with a sigh his body sagging now that he made up his mind to skip school.

His heart shot to his throat when he saw the pile of clothes again this time with more colors but still in a compromised position. He stood and in an act of some kind of revenge gave it a good couple shuffles this his feet. He sat back down looking at it again. It just looked like clothes now. With a jerk of his head and a huff, he fell back into his blankets. They lost the comfort they had when he got up but with a few shifts, he was out again.

Life because normal again after that. His dreams went back to how they normally were and his frost stayed with his body and not blowing up bridges. As it took a good 3 weeks before that bridge was fixed again. Which made walking to school a lot harder.

The students continued to ignore him and the teachers continued to praise him.Time flew by fast and in exactly a week Yuuri is going to be on a plane to Boston.


End file.
